Vandar's Bizarre Adventure
'Vandar’s Bizzare Adventure '''is the one hour special and the 7th episode of Season 22. Summary Ren has finally found the source of all Dive power, the Nexus, with the help of Scar’s spirit. He plans to smash it and destroy all Dive power which will send Vandar and his friends back to their world and give Ren dominance over the worlds of fiction. Now with Boost ACT 3: Starship on their side, can the Dive heroes and the Disney Junior Club defeat Ren and save the Nexus? Plot The episode begins at Avalor castle where the visiting Vandar and Elena are practicing their powers. Vandar transforms Boost into his motorcycle form to practice his driving skills while Elena is training her blaze power. Vandar then jumps off Boost and allows him to transform into his normal mode and deliver a powered up kick to a bunch of targets played out for training. Elena is impressed but Vandar still says it’s not good enough. When asked why, he responds by saying that Ren has stepped up his game, he is becoming more dangerous and he needs to get even stronger to protect his friends from him. He resumes training silently with Elena looking on worried about him. Later that day, Vandar returned back home exhausted. Connor saw this and asked him if he was feeling alright to which he replied yes, despite the fact that he was half asleep. Connor then reminded him that today the Lion Guard was coming to Disney Junior Town with Makini for a visit. Vandar had completely forgotten this and dashed off to get ready for their arrival. Meanwhile, someone had been watching: Ren. With him he had two crystal, and it isn’t a Dive soul. It contained the captured spirit of Scar. He slyly says that he has to thank Kion and Connor for unexpectedly reviving them, otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to trap them again. He says he will let them go as long as they help him open the portal to the Nexus. He plans to use their powers to force the portal open, but he needs two more Dive souls. The targets are obvious, he states Rai and Jin. If he gets them Vandar wont be able to stand up to him, and he adds it’ll be so sweet to finally have the two pawns he wanted most in his little game. “Checkmate”, he says with a dark smile. Dive spirits Boost: Act 1 speedwagon Act 2 Motorhead Act 3 Starship Act G Overdrive Phantom: Act 1 Specter Act 2 Revenant Act 3 Reaper Act 0 Soul Burn Saber: Act 1 Knight Act 2 Musketeer Act 3 Crusader Rythem: Act 1 Adagio Beat Act 2 Allegro Vibration Act 3 Tempo Freeze Villain Motives * Ren: To smash the Nexus which will send Vandar, Rai, and Jin to the real world in order to gain dominance over the worlds of fiction Trivia ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 22 Category:Episodes focusing on Vandar Category:Episodes focusing on Rai Category:Episodes focusing on Jin Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes with villains Category:Specials Category:One Hour Specials Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Episodes focusing on Chernabog Category:Episodes focusing on Scar Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime